Contact lenses have been used to improve vision for many years. Contact lenses originally were made of hard materials, which were relatively easy to handle, but were uncomfortable on-eye for many patients. More recently, softer lenses made of hydrogels, including silicone hydrogels, have been commercialized, which lenses are more comfortable to wear.
Most contact lenses, in particular soft contact lenses, typically are packaged in individual blister packages having a bowl portion and a foil top. The more pliable the lenses, the more problems that are presented to the user in removing the lenses from the package. For example, the soft contact lenses may be difficult to grasp and extract from the package or the lens may fold on itself when extracted.